


Waiting on The World to Change

by mrs_brightside



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Brazil National Football Team, Brazil National Team, FIFA World Cup 2014, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-05 19:57:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1830367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_brightside/pseuds/mrs_brightside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For months they’ve been waiting for this. A World Cup. Taking place at home. The pressure of a competition in your homeland should be enough to drive anyone insane. But nothing compares to the weight of a heavy heart and uncorresponded love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Night Before

**Author's Note:**

  * For [despicableliz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/despicableliz/gifts), [anadelonge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anadelonge/gifts), [misterywhitegirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misterywhitegirl/gifts).



> For a matter of consciousness, this fanfic will not be attached to reality in its full form. Therefore, in this relative universe, Oscar is neither married nor a father.
> 
> p.s.: sorry for any grammar mistakes. Surely, I'm not good at writing.

_Tick tock. Tick tock. Tick tock._

                It was 4:45 in the clock and Bernard couldn’t sleep. ‘ _Today is the big day_ ’, he thought. He felt anxious but he knew it was not because of the team’s debut in the World Cup. Something else has been occupying his mind for months and it was not different that night. _‘David… David is the cause of this. Stop thinking about him. JUST STOP.’_ he recriminated himself mentally while fidgeting in bed trying to go back to sleep.  
                These last few months have not been easy for the midfielder. Seeing David more often in these last weeks and not being able to show how much he loves him was tearing him apart. Worst than that is knowing that David doesn't feel the same way about him. _‘David likes Oscar, not me.’_ Just the thought of them together was enough to make him melancholic. Bernard liked Oscar. He was a talented player, a great team mate, a good friend. There was nothing wrong about him. Except the fact that he was also in love with David. He didn't know if anyone was aware of that – maybe their colleagues back in Chelsea or even in the National team – but he was. He always was able to recognize the look Oscar gives to David. It was the same look he gives when he sees him: a passionate one.  
                In an attempt to escape his thoughts, Bernard decides to get up and take a walk to pass the time. Trying not to wake up his roommate, Willian, he leaves the room quietly, closes the door behind him and walks silently through the empty corridor. While descending the stairs, he notices someone’s already up and watching TV in the hotel living room. _‘Well, at least I’m not the only one who cannot rest in some peace.’_ As soon as he gets closer he notices a shadow of the defender’s curly hair in the couch. _‘Oh, no. Not now.’_ he thinks with himself. At the same time, David turns his head, now fully aware of someone’s presence.  
                - Hey, bro. Can’t sleep either, huh? I can’t believe the day is finally here. It feels like a dream, doesn't it? - David says giving Bernard his warmest smile.  
                - Yeah. - The midfielder answers shortly. He couldn’t resist that smile. He thinks he might fall any moment.  
                - Are you okay, man? You look pale. - David answers after an awkward pause.  
                - Yeah, I’m fine. I’m just… - ‘ _Think. Think, stupid boy.’_ – I’m gonna get something to drink. Do you want something?  
                - No, thanks. But then come back here. There’s a really good movie on TV right now. It has only begun.  
                - Okay. - says Bernard watching David for a while and then leaving to the kitchen. _‘Please, lord. Help me over here.’_ he whispers while walking.  
                - Did you say something? - David asks from the living room.  
                - No, nothing. I’ll be right back.  
                - Hurry up. It’s back from the commercials.  
                Bernard kept walking toward the kitchen and once he gets there, he opened the fridge and grabbed a box of milk. Pouring its contents into a mug, he realized his hands were shaking. _‘Damn.’_   His heart was racing. _‘Make up some excuse and go back to your room. You need to rest. Today is a big day. And you need to rest. It's easy.’_ But how he could do that after hearing the sweetest voice of David? How could he say ‘No’ to him? It was REALLY difficult for him to do such a thing. After warming-up his milk, Bernard returned to the living room ready to give some lame excuse and just go back to the safety of his room. But his courage fled away when he saw that beautiful curly hair again. So he just sat down in the couch, as far away as ~~it was~~ possible from David, and fixed his eyes on the TV.  
                - Hey, what are you drinking? - David asks looking at him.  
                - Oh, some warm milk. Do you want some? – ‘ _Warm milk? Very grown-up, Bernard.’_  
                - Uh, no. But thanks. – says David in his tenderest voice - So, the movie. – he continues enthusiastically. - Apparently some people are getting killed in this town and the federal agents are called to help out the local police, but then…  
                David’s voice started to sound very distant while Bernard pretended to pay some attention to what he’s saying. He couldn’t help to keep staring at David’s face. Those eager big eyes. Those little lips that gets so cute when he smiles.  He may not be a role model of perfection, but he was perfect to him. His cheerfulness, his jokes, his affection for people. All those things make David looks like the dreamiest guy in the world. And no one could dare to argue against it. Not with Bernard.  
                - Hey, bro. Is there something wrong with my face? You keep staring at me. – David asks and Bernard was suddenly pulled back from his reverie.  
                - Nothing. I was just paying attention to what you were saying. Now, can we just shut up and watch the rest of the movie then? – he responded sounding a little rough.  
                - Okay. I was just asking. Calm down. – David answered back and turned his head in the tv direction again.  
                ‘ _Oh, stupid.’_  
                - Uh, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to be rude. It’s just… this day. I know I’m not even playing today but I can’t help to feel nervous. – the midfielder says in the most gently way he could in order to apologize.  
                - How could you know that? Why shouldn’t you play today? – The defender questioned elevating his tone. – In any case, don’t worry. I know how you’re feeling. I’m nervous too. I’m just trying not to think about it and enjoy the moment. You should try to do it too.  
                - Yeah, I will. – he replied with a mix of joy and sadness in his voice. Then, the awkward silence again.  
                Even though Bernard was not sleepy, he wasn’t in the mood to watch movies. The presence of David in the same room with anyone around didn’t look good for the midfielder. He didn’t trust himself in such situation and he knew that things could get really hard for him. After a while - and an empty mug - he decided it was better to return to his room _. ‘This time for real._ ’ He’d say he was already feeling sleepy, say goodnight and leave that place. _‘Simple as that.’_  
                - So, I guess it’s bett… – he said turning around to face David. Not so surprisingly, he was already sleeping – with his mouth open - again. _‘Well, at least I’m not gonna have to invent some lie to get out of here’_ , he thought. The midfielder got up from the couch and walked toward David. He took the remote control from his lap and turned off the TV. Putting it back in the center table along with his mug, he couldn’t resist to look at David once more. The defender seemed to feel cold, so Bernard took the blanket besides the couch and carefully covered his chest. _‘God, I can’t take this anymore.’_ He felt like his heart was about to explode or something. Dropping the blanket, he nodded and started to walk towards the stairs.  
                Once he was climbing it, he almost couldn’t help the urgency to be back at his bed again. It was difficult to breath and even more difficult not start running through the corridor.  Somehow, Bernard was able to enter the bedroom and not wake up William as he planned. He threw himself at the bed and covered under the sheets. His whole body was shivering and he didn’t know how to make it stop. The feelings kept crossing his mind and there was nothing he could do. So, he decided to let it go and allowed himself to think about David. How it would be like if he could shout out loud what he’s feeling for him. If this ache in his chest could only disappear. If David could love him back and not Oscar. If they could be together. If things could be easier. And with these thoughts, Bernard began to fell asleep. In the end, it didn’t matter if it was the world cup or the time of his life. The only thing he could think of was about him. It was all about David.

 


	2. After Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the grammar mistakes again. I promise I'll review it more carefully next time.

                _Unbelievable_. 

 

                That was the first thing that crossed Oscar’s mind after the opening game. He couldn’t assimilate all the things that happened in the last few hours. The love of the fans when they arrived to the field. Everybody singing the national anthem even after it was over (with David screaming and shouting out all the words as usual). The pressure of the game itself.  Marcelo’s own goal. A World Cup's game victory in his own homeland. All those things seemed to happen with someone else, not with him. Somehow, he felt like a spectator, not a part of that. Everything seemed so unreal. It was a mix of feelings that he couldn’t explain.  
                It was late in the night and the team had already left the hotel in order to go to the concentration in Teresópolis. During all the road trip, everybody was quiet in the bus. Oscar was seated in the back of the vehicle and it was easy for him to see the tranquility in all the seats. It was a winning, but it was not what they expected. It should have been easier. _We need to stay calmer, that’s it,_ he thought while listening to some music. Earlier that morning, David asked him if he wanted to listen to his Pre-Game playlist in this his iPod, but he wasn’t able to finish it before they got to the stadium, so he took the time to do it now. It wasn’t his style of music, but it was good. Even though he couldn’t fully understand what all the lyrics were saying, somehow he felt comfortable listening to the songs. They were David’s songs. It made him imagine how the defender should feel when he was listening to them. And just the thought of it made his heart slighter. At the same moment he saw the defender walking towards him.     
                - Hey, can I seat here? – he asked pointing to the empty seat aside Oscar.  
                - Of course. – the midfielder answered happily.  
                - Strange day, huh? – asked David while he seated. – I feel bad for Marcelo. I know he didn’t mean to do that. – he said whispering near Oscar.  
                - I know. The media must have gone insane with that. – replied Oscar looking at David. – At least, a win must change the focus for a while.  
                - Yeah, for a while. Things will get more difficult until the end the competition. – David answered with a suddenly sadness in his voice and nodding his head.  
                - Hey, don’t worry. – said the midfielder trying to glance David’s face. – We’ll be fine.  
                - I know we will. – replied David now looking straight into Oscar’s eyes.  
                The instant seemed like an eternity before they said something again. It was that kind of moments that Oscar wished he could only take David in his arms and demonstrate how much he was in love with him. But he couldn’t. Not there. Not like that.  
                - So, the songs. – said David recovering the usual cheerfulness in his voice. – What did you think of them?  
                - Well, I liked them. I mean, I can’t understand what they’re saying except for some parts, but I think they’re good.  
                - You should search for the lyrics, you know. – said David staring at Oscar’s face. – For training the English, I mean.  
                - Okay, I will. – he replied staring at his face again.  
                Suddenly, the bus stopped. They’ve arrived at the concentration. Everybody started to get up, picking up the things and leaving the bus. But before Oscar could do that too, David asked him:  
                - Hey, I was thinking… Do you wanna hang out in the game room, later? – the defender asked with some urgency in his voice. – I mean, I know you’re tired, believe me I’m too, but if you wanna to talk and…  
                - I would love to. – Oscar interrupted before David could finish the sentence. – Yeah, I’m tired, but I don’t think a table soccer game can do so much damage. – he said with a smile in his face.  
                - Okay, then. So, I text you when I finish doing my stuff and get there. – said David blinking at the midfielder and walking away from him.  
                And as he watched his movements, Oscar started to getting up and picking up his things as well. The only difference was that, this time, he felt a thousand times better than when he entered there for the first time.

 

                After unpacking his things, Oscar lay in his bed and ate some of the food they had prepared for the players. He could have eaten with his mates in the dining room, but he wasn’t in mood for other people’s company. Even though he hadn’t eaten anything during the last few hours, he wasn’t hungry. But it was that or bite the pillow in order to control the nerves. A couple of hours had passed and no text. He was already feeling tired of checking the cell phone at every minute.  
                - Why do you keep checking it so much, dude? – asked Marcelo who was lying in his bed too. – Are you waiting some call?  
                - Sort of. – he answered shortly.  
                - They’re proud of you, don’t worry. – said Marcelo.  
                - Who are you talking about? – questioned the midfielder.  
                - Your family. I know they’re proud of you. – replied the team mate. – Are you waiting for their call, right?  
                - Oh, yeah. Their call. Of course. – Not that Oscar didn’t care about his family. He loved them more than anything in the world. But he wasn’t concerned about them right now. Definitely.  
                - I feel stupid, you know? How could I do that? – said Marcelo sounding a little bit melancholic.  
                - Do what? – replied the midfielder looking at his cell phone again.  
                - The goal, Oscar. Aren’t you paying any attention to what I’m saying?  
                - Oh, the goal. Right. It wasn’t your fault, you know? These things could happen to any one of us.  
                - Yeah, but they happened to me. It sucks so much. I bet people won’t stop mocking me for weeks.  
                - It doesn’t matter what other people think, Marcelo. You’re a great player, and we’re he… - Oscar’s cell phone beeped before he could finish the sentence. He got up so fast to grab the cell phone that he felt dizzy for a while. After a few seconds, he was able to see again and read the message. It said:

                _‘Hurry up. I’m waiting for you :)’_  
                 
                - Sorry, bro. I have to make some call. – said Oscar to his team mate with a big smile in his face. – Don’t wait for me, I’ll take my key card.  
                - Yeah, whatever. I’ll be here complaining with myself. – replied Marcelo in a bad mood but the midfielder was already leaving the bedroom.  
                _Oh, God. This is insane._ Oscar thought while descending the stairs and almost rushing into the corridors. It was almost 2p.m. and everybody was already sleeping or in their bedrooms. As he turned into another room, he surprisingly bumped into someone. _Bernard._ He was already in his pajamas and going in the directions of the bedrooms.  
                - Oh, sorry. I didn’t see you there. – said Bernard politely.  
                - It’s okay, bro. It was me who was distracted.  
                - That I can’t deny. – replied Bernard – But why all the rush?  
                Oscar frozed. He knew Bernard liked David. Not in a team mate way, but a in a hey-i-want-to-be-your-boyfriend kinda way. He liked Bernard as well. He always had act really friendly with him and he always considered the other midfielder as a friend. And for that reason he knew he couldn’t say the truth and risk to hurt his feelings.  
                - I have to make a call and the signal is not so good in my bedroom, so I’ll just take it outside. – answered Oscar trying to make up some excuse.  
                - But the neareat exit is the other way round, isn’t it? – questioned Bernard with a suspicious look in his face.  
                ‘ _Damn.’_  
                - There’s another exit in the back. It’s better there.  
                - Oh, I didn’t know that. Is it near the game room? – said Bernard.  
                - Yeah, that one. – replied Oscar starting to get a little bit of nervous with that situation.  He needed to get out of there. – So… I have to make the call. Goodnight, mate.  
                - Oh, right. Goodnight, bro. – said Bernard and started to walk away from the midfielder.  
                _Now, that was awkward,_ he thought while walking through the corridor again. Oscar couldn’t help to feel bad for Bernard. He didn’t mean to lie, but he couldn’t simply say he was about to meet David. It’d be very unpleasantly for both of them and things didn’t need to get any more difficult than they already were.  
                Finally, Oscar arrived to the game room. The door was closed, so he decided to open it, but before he could do that, David showed up in front of him.  
                - You’re late. – he said pulling a funny face. - Did you lose yourself for any chance? It’s not big place, you know.  
                - I’m sorry for that. I had some setback but I took care of it. – he replied decided not to tell about the brief encounter between him and Bernard. The last thing he needed was to talk about their team mate. – But how did you know I was at the door?  
                - Well, I heard some noise in the corridor and I thought it could be you. – said David in the simplest way. – I was getting impatient, sorry. I know I took time to text but my family called and I just spent more than hour talking to them. When I finally called you I thought you could be already sleeping and I would be here all by myself standing like a fool…  
                - I would never do such a thing with you. – Oscar interrupted quickly and the defender stopped talking.  
                _Oh, that pause again._ Oscar was sure that one of these moments he would just go insane with them. They had been playing this little game of theirs for months and Oscar couldn’t take it anymore. He knew David liked him. All the flirting, the glances, the smiles, the hugs during the training and matches. It was all there. But none of them seemed too secure to take the first step.  The midfielder didn’t know about David, but for him it was too embarrassing. He was awful in that kind of things and he was pretty sure he would mess everything up if he tried to make a move.  
                - So, shall we play? – David asked inviting him in and closing the door behind.  
                - Yeah, sure. – said Oscar walking towards the table and getting ready at his position.  
                - I was thinking… Do you wanna make a bet? Just to get things more interesting. – David asked as he also positioned himself.  
                - Yeah, why not? But I’ll say it right away: it’s not gonna be pretty when you lose. – replied Oscar already feeling more comfortable. The defender had these weird effects on him: at the same time that he felt like it was hard to breath near David, he knew it was much harder when he was away from him.  
                The game lasted at least half and hour until they finally reached into a draw. Not that they were really worried about the game itself – the conversation and jokes between each other were far more interesting – but they were already feeling tired. Therefore, they decided to make it the best of three in order to finish the game at once. The final match started with Oscar with four goals in advantage, but somehow David was able recover and overcome the points. At the point, the game was 9-9.  
                - So, one point, huh? I’m sorry, but this one is mine. – David said.  
                - Only over my dead body. – said Oscar with a sneaky smile.  
                - If you say so. – And while David said it, he scored his last goal.  
                - Oh, damned! – moaned Oscar walking away for the table and sitting in the armchair.  
                - Please, don’t cry, bro. – said David laughing out loud with his hand in his mouth. It took a moment before he could stop and pull himself back together. When it happened, he took a deep breath and walked towards Oscar. He stopped in front of him and faced the midfielder in a very serious way.  
                - What? - said Oscar looking up at David. His heart started to beat fast. Again.  
                - Get up. – replied David.  
                - For what?  
                - Have you forgotten the terms of the game? I won. – said David with voice starting to sound a little choked.  
                - Okay. - answered Oscar suddenly standing up and feeling like there was a thousand butterflies in his stomach. He stopped in front of David and now they both were just in silence looking at each other. Oscar didn’t know how much time had passed until David talked again.  
                - Close your eyes. – he said in low and sweet voice without taking his own eyes off Oscar.  
                _Oh, God._ Was it possible that they would finally go forward in this? Was it really happening? For sure, Oscar didn’t imagine it would happen that night. Not after all this time. He closed his eyes and for a moment all he could sense was his deep breath and the proximity of David from his own body. Even though they weren’t touching, he could sense the electricity flowing between each other. For Oscar, the world could be ending at that instant and he wouldn’t care because nothing else mattered.  
                Then he felt the warm hand of the defender touching his right cheek and stopped breathing for a while. _Stay calm, stay calm._ He wanted to move, to touch David too, but he couldn't react. So he just left himself enjoy the moment. David kissed his left cheek gently and this time Oscar felt the defender’s breath in his face. Right after, David pressed his lips against Oscar’s mouth in a smooth way. His lips were soft, sweet and warm just like he always imagined. Even before completing his thoughts, he felt David’s lips starting to open. The defender’s hands were not in his cheeks anymore but in the back of his head, through his hair in the most tenderness way that he always felt. In that moment, he decided to grab David’s coat and pull him even closer to his body. The midfielder didn't know how much he was looking forward for it until it happened. He was afraid he’d seem to much desperate for that kiss, but then he noticed the urgency in David’s movements as well. He was waiting for that kiss as much as he was.  
                Too soon for Oscar, David stopped the kiss. But instead of take a step back, he pressed his forehead against the other player. They were breathing harshly. When Oscar opened his eyes, David was still keeping his own closed. _Oh, great. I did something wrong_ , he thought. Slowly, David opened them and looked at him again. Oscar noticed that the defender felt embarrassed, so he smiled nervously.  
                - So… how about that? – David asked.  
                - Well, at first, I wouldn’t call it of a punishment for losing a game. – the midfielder answered not feeling agitated. – But it didn’t mean that it wasn’t a good one.  
                - That’s bad. I’ll have to think of something later. – David replied laughing. He dropped his hands and searched for Oscar’s in his coat. He looked at his own shoes. – I wanted to do it for so long, I just didn’t know when it was the right time. I was really scared you wouldn’t correspond it, you know?  
                - Hey. – said Oscar dropping one of his hands and using it to lift David’s chin. – There is no way in the world I wouldn’t correspond to you. I’ve been waiting this for a long time too. I was just too craven to do something about.  
                - I guess we both are craven then because I don’t even know how I got the courage to do it now. It just… I couldn’t take any longer, I guess. Maybe I’ll sound really hurried when I say this, but… I want to be with you. I really do. And I can’t hide this from you anymore. – said David with a voice so passionate that Oscar couldn’t resist but to kiss him again. And so he did. This time, he was the one to grab David’s hair and control the intensity of the kiss. It was even better than the first one. Now, he was the one demonstrating how much he wanted it too.  
                - I want to be with you too. – Oscar said right after stop kissing David. He was breathless.  
                - So it seems like we have reached an agreement. – said David smiling once more.  
                - Yeah, there’s no loser in this game tonight. – replied Oscar while he laughed and David followed him in the gesture.  
                For Oscar, he could spend the whole night just doing that: kissing David and passing his fingers through those curled hair. But he knew he couldn’t. He needed to rest. And someone could be there any moment and Oscar wasn’t ready for letting people know about them yet. Somehow, David seemed to read his mind because then he said:  
                - Not that I want to do it, but we need to go back to bed, you know? I really could use a good night of sleep. I’m exhausted.  
                - Yeah, I was about to say that but I was really hoping you wouldn’t notice the hour. – Oscar replied crestfallen.  
                - I see. But we must rest while we can. It’s gonna be a tough week for the both of us.  
                - Yeah, I know. But when are we going to be able to do it again?  
                - Don’t worry. We’ll work on this together. – said David pressing his lips one more time against Oscar’s mouth.  
                The teammates left the game room together trying to be noiseless as they could. They held hands together until they were in the corridor that led to the kitchen. Suddenly, Oscar realized how hungry he was and decided get some snack before bed. David felt really tired, so he chose not to accompany him and go straight to his bedroom. They took a look around to see if anyone was watching and once they realized they were alone, they kissed one more time and said goodnight to each other.             
                While he was in the kitchen, Oscar just couldn’t believe in the day he had. The debut match was one of the most important things that happened in his entire life but, of course, the thing that stood in his mind as he ate was those few hours he spent with David. In that he couldn’t believe at all. He thought that in any moment he would wake up and realize it was a dream. The midfielder felt like the happiest person in the whole world: he had a good career, a lovely family and now, the affection of the one he had always hoped for. It was more than a lot of people got in their lives and he couldn’t help to feel lucky. Certainly, that night was the perfect end for the perfect day. And when he lies in his bed, he'll dream of that. Especially with David.


	3. Training Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the grammar mistakes again. I'm so tired of reviewing it over and over again. If I passed something, please let me know it in the comments. Thanks ;)

 

                Ten days had passed since the opening game in the World Cup. The team had won against Croatia in the first match and reached a draw in the second one against Mexico. Things were not like they expect to be and the Brazilian National Team was not as confident as it was in Day 1. The pressure had been multiplied twice since the beginning of the competition and a lot of silly things were not helping them. The team would pass for the next phase – with difficulties, for sure - but they knew it wasn’t enough. There were a lot of failures during the last match and they needed to work on that before the next game against Cameroon, in order to show they were ready to pursuit their biggest desire in the competition: the sixth star in the yellow uniform.   
                The day before the last match for Group A started earlier as usual. For Bernard, it began with a warm shower and a light breakfast with lots of fruits and juice as it always did. Even though everybody was tense about the next day, there was some kind of tranquility in that morning. For sure, the family’s visit was the cause. The players always felt more confident when they were fully aware of the support of their family and friends. It was like a heavy weight had left their shoulders when they spoke to their loved ones. For the midfielder, the support of his family was essential, especially from his cousin, Lucas. They always shared a connection in the same interests and hobbies including the love for football. Therefore, they always supported each other on the decision of chasing their dreams in the area. Their bond was so strong that they even lived together and played for the same team in Ukraine: the Shakhtar Donetsk. But now, with the proximity of the World Cup, they had to spend less time together. However, whenever they could, they shared texts or made calls just to check up on each other. It wasn’t any different in that morning: as he ate in the refectory, Bernard exchanged some texts with his cousin who was in his house in Minas Gerais.   
                  
                _‘Hey, bro. Are you awake? Can you text now? :D’_  
 _‘Yes. Yes.’_  
 _‘So, how you doing?’_  
 _‘Hangin’ in there. And you?’_  
 _‘Yeah, you know… just enjoying my vacations.’_  
 _‘Idiot :p_ _’_  
 _‘I’m sorry but I thought you’d like the idea of being in the National Team.’_  
 _‘Of course, I am. But I could use some vacations right now.’_  
 _‘I see. The pressure of the media?’_  
 _‘Also.’_  
 _‘What else?’_  
 _‘You know what else.’_  
 _‘Oh...’_  
                  
                Bernard took a moment before he could continue the messages. Since last year, his feelings for David had grown. Besides being his cousin, Lucas was also his best friend, so it was normal that he’d share everything with him - even if it was related to his relationships. In the first moment, his cousin had been very supportive when he told him about David, but after some time, he was just too evasive in his opinions about the whole subject. Sometimes Bernard thought it had something to do with his sexuality, but his cousin strongly affirmed that was not the case – and even felt a little offended by the accusation. Now, he thought it might be something about David himself. But if there was something wrong about him, Bernard was not able to see.   
   
                _‘Yeah. It’s getting hard to be so close to him and not being able to say something. Sometimes, I think I’m gonna go insane.’_  
 _‘You need to focus on the game. That’s what matters now.’_  
 _‘Yeah, you say this because you never fell in love. I bet you’d not say that if you knew what is like to feel so helpless.’_  
 _‘Believe me: it’s not the case.’_  
 _‘What is it then? Because you seem very strange when I talk about it now.’_  
 _‘Hey, I don’t wanna argue with you about it. Let’s talk about something else. How are the trainings?’_  
 _‘Fine.’_  
 _‘Don’t get me started with this, bro.’_  
 _‘I’m not getting anything started here, Lucas. I just answered your question.’_  
 _‘Oh, yeah. Like I didn’t know you better than this. Have you forgotten who you are talking to?’_  
 _‘No, but maybe you have.’_  
 _‘You know what? Fine. I’m only trying to chat with you here. If you don’t wanna talk because you’re angry with your crush issues, it’s okay. But then don’t take it out on me :X’_  
                  
                Bernard grumbled. He hated to discuss with his cousin. Every time he got into a fight with him, he knew he was about to lose. Lucas always knew the right words to knock him out. And as fast as he read those words, he felt sorry to have started the subject.  
  
 _‘Sorry. I didn’t mean to be rude.’_  
 _‘I know. I’m sorry too. Just so you to know: I’m here for you. But I really think you should pay more attention to your career in this moment. You’re in the World Cup, bro. It’s the time to show what you came for.’_  
 _‘Yeah, you’re right. You always are.’_  
 _‘Tell me something new.’_  
 _‘And modest. You’re always modest.’_  
 _‘Inherited from family :D’_  
 _‘Idiot again. Well, I should go to the training right now. We’re okay, right?’_  
 _‘Yes, we are. Go train and make us proud, dude.’_  
 _‘Good. I’ll talk to you later, then?’_  
 _‘Yeah, sure. Love you, bro <3’ _  
_‘Love you <3’_  
  
                The midfielder had finished his breakfast while he texted and already started to walk toward the locker room to put on his uniform. Talking with his cousin was refreshing for Bernard. Even though they had argued, Lucas always knew the right thing to say to make him feel better. His whole speech was truth: the World Cup deserved more of his attention at the moment. His ‘crush issues’ could be solved later. Or at least, he hoped they would be.  
   
                Already in the field, the players were divided in two separated groups: one with the starters and another one with the substitutes. Even though he promised himself he’d prioritize the training, Bernard couldn’t resist looking at the other group every now and then. At one point, he noticed that David and Oscar were exchanging glances to each other more than they used to. Especially in front of other people. _Something changed between them._ The thought of it made him feel sick. Suddenly, Maxwell pinched him and said: ‘Dude, wake up’ and he realized the coach Scolari, who was seated in the bank, was staring at him. ‘Concentration, kid.’ the coach said out loud. He was pretty sure he blushed while the coach reprimanded him for something so stupid. Trying to follow his cousin’s advice, he let himself focus on the exercises and forget about his own problems for a while.  
                After the training, all the players were allowed to lunch and rest for an hour. While Bernard left the locker room, he felt someone coming from behind and then messing with his hair.  
                - Hey, happy boy. – said David putting his arm around Bernard and walking with him. – Everything’s fine with you? You seemed a little distracted today.   
                - Yeah, sure. It was nothing, don’t worry. And you? – said Bernard a little surprised he had noticed that.             
                - Oh, I’m fine. The training was good, wasn’t it? I mean, I guess everybody was calmer today.   
                - Yeah, the whole family visit was a good thing for us, I guess.  
                - My thoughts exactly. We needed that for sure. – said the defender with a joyful smile. Bernard looked up to David as he spoke and he couldn’t do anything but to smile back at him. For one moment he forgot how painful the whole situation was. - Hey, how is your cousin? He didn’t show up yesterday. – The defender continued.  
                - Oh, yeah. He had some commitments and he didn’t have time to flight here only to see me.   
                - That’s bad. I hope he’ll be able to be here in the next visit.  
                - Yeah, if we are still here.  
                - Oh, no. You too? Everything’s gonna be okay as long as the team stays in this together.   
                - Yeah, but is it enough? I mean, we’re gonna need much more than fellowship if we wanna reach the final.    
                - Stop being so dramatic, dude. Of course, this whole thing is a big deal for us, but it’s not the end the world. We’re all doing the best we can do and no matter what people say because we are the ones living the dream.  
                - I really hope you’re right.   
                - Of course I’m right. As for you, stop letting yourself down. You’re young and you have so much in front of you. If we don’t win this time, we’ll win the next one, I promise. And I’ll be there with you when it happens, okay? – said David with the usual expression of grace that no one could resist but to admire.  
                And with these words, they reached the refectory. David let himself go from Bernard and started to walk towards the table searching for food along with some of the players who were already there. As for Bernard, he just stood by the door watching the movement indoor the room. David could never correspond his love, but he knew he’d always be his friend. Maybe at some point, it’d be enough for him. Friendship over love. _‘But not now. Now it isn’t enough.’_ he thought. If there was one thing he had learned in these past few years it’s that life is full of surprises and nothing is impossible to reach when you really want it. For that reason, he couldn’t help to feel a little bit of hope inside him. Hope that one day David would realize he was there the whole time just waiting for him.

 

 


	4. Round of 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally the Brazilian National Team was classified for the next phase. However, the hardest part was yet to come: the knockout round. It was now or never. It was time for the team to stay more focused than it was. But for Oscar, it would not be easy. Not after the discussion he had had with David the night before the last group match and that left things unresolved between him and the defender.

              Everything seemed marvelous between the national players. The last week had been more perfect than Oscar could ever imagine. Sharing such an important moment with David was something incredible. They decided to keep their whole situation in secret from their mates, of course, but sometimes it was impossible to not stay together most of the time, especially during the trainings. But, naturally, it wasn’t enough for both of them. Therefore, the midfielder and the defender started an habit of sneaking out of their bedrooms in the middle of the night just to spend more time together away from other people. When they weren’t hanging out in the game room, they were at the pool or at the garden in order to have more privacy and not take the risk of being caught by someone. Sometimes, they just stood hugging and caressing each other without speaking, hearing their fast heart beats. Oscar loved to pull his fingers through the defender’s hair as much David liked to gently kiss the neck of his lover. For the midfielder, there wasn’t a way he could put in words how much he was happy. All he wanted to do was shout out to the whole world he was in love with the most gracious and lovely person he had ever known. If he had a choice, he would freeze every moment just to stay in David’s arms forever. There wouldn’t be anything he would need anymore. Except for his love.  
                However it was real life. In real life, the world wouldn’t stop just because he was in love. They had obligations and responsibilities to deal with. A competition to win. As much as he was happy, Oscar started to realize the whole picture of his own situation. Every victory meant an advance for the team, but also meant a few more days to spend in the defender’s company. The horrible part of this was it would only last until the Final - if they ever reached there. For that reason, he couldn’t forget that one more day beside ~~s~~ David also meant one day less with him. _It would be so much easier if he didn’t have to go to stupid Paris_ , he kept thinking.When David told him he was leaving Chelsea for Paris Saint-German, Oscar didn’t buy it at all. At first, he thought it was only one of his usual jokes. But then everybody in the team and the media started to talk about it and he realized what it meant. They wouldn’t be able to spend their nights together anymore, playing and joking around in his house. They wouldn’t go training together for the English team anymore. David was moving from London. David was leaving for real.  
                  
  
  
                It was the night before the game against Cameroon. One more time, they had sneaked out to see each other in the garden of the concentration complex. It was a cold night, but it didn’t matter because everything always got warmer when they were together. Once more, they spent a good time kissing and talking about diverse things entangled in each others’ arms. Then Oscar left the comfort of his lover’s chest and sat in front of him.  
                - We need to talk. – he said.  
                - Oh, you are not going to break-up with me already, are you? – said David with a smile.  
                - Seriously, we need to talk. – said the midfielder with an expression so severe that the defender couldn’t do anything but to stay quiet. He searched for Oscar’s hands and grabbed it.  
                - Hey, what’s wrong? Did I do something? – said the defender starting to feel worried.  
                - Maybe.  
                - Well, what did I do? – replied David with a confusion expression.  
                - Left Chelsea. – Oscar said with a choked voice and trying to keep the composure. - Left London. Left me.   
                - We already talked about it, babe. – said David softly touching Oscar’s face.  
                - No, you talked. I only heard it.  
                - What else you want to me to say? – replied the defender - It’s a great opportunity for my career. I thought you understood it.   
                - No, I didn’t. Actually, I’m trying, but I can’t. Is it because of the money? – and as soon as he said it, David dropped his hands and got up. The midfielder rapidly realized the stupidity of his own question and tried to make amends. – Sorry, I didn’t me…  
                - Mean what? To mistake me for some of the players we know that only care about money and fame? To define me as someone who cares more about the bank account than anything else? I thought you knew me a little better than this, Oscar. – said David with an angry voice. – You more than anyone should know that I’m not this kind of man and I have no intention to be.   
                - I know, I know. I’m sorry. – said Oscar also getting up and reaching David’s face with his hands. – I know the kind of man you are and that’s one of the reasons that I want to be with you. I just… - he breathed harshly - I can’t stop thinking about what’s gonna happen when the World Cup is over. We’re gonna be apart, don’t you understand it?   
                - Don’t you think I know it? Or do you think it’s easy for me to imagine how it’s gonna be when I’ll be far away from you?   
                - Then why go to Paris?  
                - Because I have to. – David disentangled from his touch and took a step back. – I know it may be hard to understand, but I can’t stay at Chelsea forever, Oscar. You know the kind of life we have and you know you would have taken the same decision if you were in my shoes. It’s just something I have to do. I need to go.  
                - I’m so sorry if I sound so unreasonable and childish, but …– said Oscar trying to hold the tears that were starting to show up. It was not common for him to cry but he couldn’t help himself at the moment. -  What about us? What are we going to do?  
                - I guess we’re just gonna have to figure this out.   
                - What if we can’t?  
                - The only way we couldn’t do it is if you too scared to come aboard this ship. – said David sounding calmer. - So I guess the question is: are you ready to work this out?  
                The truth was that Oscar was scared. The distance could tear them apart in the same speed they got together. What if David met someone new in PSG? What if he fell in love with someone else? The midfielder wouldn’t be able to blame himself for that. David was thekind of man everyone would love to have.   
                - Yes, I am. – answered Oscar not sounding so confident as he planned.   
                David looked at him for a while and then approached him to give a kiss. It was definitely not like the others. The midfielder could sense the deception – and it was horrible. After that, David didn’t say anything more about the subject and decided to call out the night to go back to his bedroom again. Oscar stayed behind to take a moment for himself. While he saw the defender walking away he couldn’t help but feeling he had screwed things up. Everything was perfect and he had touched a wound. At the point, he couldn’t hold back the tears anymore, so he let himself cry and moan for what had just happened.   
  
  
  
                This scene crossed Oscar’s mind over and over for the last couple of days and he knew something was different.  The day after the discussion was completely unexpected. Even though they had talked to each other and had ended the conversation with some sort of an agreement, things were not the same. David had kept himself distant ever since and didn't share so much moments with him as usual. Before the game, when Oscar asked him in the locker room if everything was okay between them, all he received was a _‘Yeah, sure._ _We’re fine.’_ It killed himself inside. He knew he shouldn’t have asked about the whole PSG thing again, but how could he not? Things were different and he needed to know what to do next. Not feeling guilty from bringing the subject up anymore, Oscar started to think about other things that he had said. Maybe, he went too harsh on David. He spent so many time thinking about how difficult it would be to stay away from him that he didn’t realize how much it would be hard for the defender too. He was moving to a different country, to a different team. There would be a lot of changes. _More for him than for me._ If he had the chance, when David asked him if he was ready he would answer completely different. He would have said ‘Yes, I’m ready. Because I love you and there’s nothing I wouldn’t do to keep you by my side.’ But now he needed to give David some space. If there was one thing he didn’t want to happen was to rush and spoil things again. He had already caused some damage and he had learned from his own mistake. Right now, all he needed to do was give it some time and expect things to get better. And as hard as it was, so he did.


	5. Before the semifinais

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, hi. I'm sorry it took so long for an update. College has been taken a lot of my time lately. I hope you guys are still looking forward the end of this fanfic, lol.  
> Some considerations first: this is the last chapter about Bernard. I've been procrastinating the writing of this chapter for too long not only because of college but because I had no idea how to end it by his point of view. Therefore, I'm sorry if it's not good but I really needed to give this story some closure and this was the best I could think of in these last few days. I hope it's comforting to know this work won't be incomplete at least. Good reading!

_Stay positive, stay positive._

                For sure, that was the thing that crossed every players’ mind after the games against Chile and Colombia. Bernard couldn’t describe the mix of feelings he had felt in the last match. So much had happened in the last week that he was starting to think it was all in his imagination. First things first: the Chile match. Certainly, it was a miracle they had passed through. Not that Bernard didn’t trust his teammates – okay, maybe sometimes he didn’t – but he was sure it was a God’s intervention that helped them during the whole game. What other explanation could exist after that ball in the goal post? And the penalties? It was just insane. As for Colombia, it was far more difficult than everyone expected. But, of course, David was great as usual. That free kick was marvelous and Bernard couldn’t describe how proud he was of his teammate. He was expecting he could congratulate him at the end of the game for the goal, but apparently the defender was too busy comforting the new wonder boy James Rodriguez. Once more, he had to satisfy his desires by only watching him. But it was ok: they were at the semi-finals. There would be still a plenty of time to be near him.

                The dinner time was over and Bernard decided to go to bed earlier than the other players in order to spend some time alone. As Willian was still in the company of their other teammates, the midfielder was able to have some privacy – which was rare those days. After a day of training, all he needed was a good warm shower to relax before going to bed. He wasdrying his hair when he heard a knock in the door. It couldn’t be Willian: he wouldn’t knock on his own bedroom. _It’s open_ , he shouted. Dropping his hair-dryer in the sink and putting on some shorts, Bernard left the bathroom. And as he expected, it wasn’t his roommate who was expecting for him.  
                - I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to interrupt. – said David sounding a little bit melancholic.  
                - Are you okay? – Bernard asked even though he knew the answer.   
                - I… I don’t know? But I guess I am considering all things.  
                - No, you’re not. – said Bernard surprisingly realizing how easy was to read David’s face. -  What happened? – He knew he shouldn’t go there but he couldn’t resist looking at him and doing nothing. David took a heavy breath.   
                - Do you know what is it like to want something really bad but not be able to have it? – The defender said more to himself than to his teammate.  
                - Yeah, I have some notion of it. – He knew David wasn’t talking about the World Cup. For sure.  
                - Sometimes I think I’m being really selfish, you know? I should be so grateful for everything that’s happening to me but somehow I feel like there’s something missing. – He threw himself at bed. – I should be so happy we won the match. I should be looking forward to what coming next but I can’t. Maybe I’m being really irresponsible letting my problems come up in such a bad timing… - he lifted his head to give a look at Bernard. -  I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to bring up my personal issues to you.  
                - Then why have you? – Bernard spoke before he could think. It might have sounded rude but he wanted to know. Why of all people David would choose him to grizzle? In some place of the world, it would make a great joke. He stayed quiet until David spoke again.  
                - Because you’re my friend, Be. One of the best I could have. – There. The punch in the stomach. Bernard could have lived better without knowing it. But hearing those words hurt him more than he predicted. And the worst part of all was that he knew David meant it. They were friends. That’s all they would ever be.Suddenly, he felt something hitting his face and realized David threw a pillow at him. - Do not cry, bro. – He was laughing while he said it. Bernard couldn’t believe ~~it~~ he was listening to that. From David of all people. – Oh, and you better put on some clothes on, you know? – The defender continued changing the subject and pulling the midfielder back from his thoughts. - It’s too windy here. You might get some cold and no one wants that to happen now.      
                - Oh, sure. – The midfielder looked down and realized he was shirtless. Suddenly, he felt too exposed. - Just… wait a minute. – Walking towards his suitcase, he looked at the bathroom and wondered himself if he would injure pretty bad if he just jumped out of that window in order to escape from that situation.   
                After wearing his shirt, he turned back and noticed that David had turned the TV on. There was somereport about the national team and their last game.   
                - You know, we shouldn’t watch these things now. It will only make us more nervous. – Bernard said in an innocent but truthful way but David didn’t even turn he’s head to look at him. He was too busy staring at the TV and when Bernard approached to look at it, there was Oscar. Obviously. In that moment, he realized he was exhausted. It doesn’t matter if they were alone, Oscar always would be there. Maybe it was time to let it go. It was time to accept David would never look at him the same way he looked at Oscar. It was not only love, it was desire. He would never be able to provoke the same reaction on David. He was a child in his eyes. It would always be like that. And he couldn’t take it anymore. – Hm… David? – Bernard tried to catch the defender’s attention once more.   
                - Sorry. Turning it off. – David replied showing his best apologizing face.   
                - I need to sleep now… Can you go? – Bernard said not even looking at his teammate’s eyes. All he needed was to be alone now. More than anything.  
                - Oh, it’s okay. I won’t bother you any longer. – David got up from the bed and walked through his direction. – I’ll let you sleep now. Thanks for listening, bro. See you tomorrow. – The defender messed his teammate’s hair before leaving. When he closed the door, Bernard finally breathed again.   
                It took some hours before Bernard could actually sleep. He stayed lying in his bed but for as much as he wanted to just get numb, he couldn’t. Even Willian who arrived late in the bedroom was already sleeping and he wasn’t. His thoughts were everywhere. It all seemed so confused, but somehow he was able to conclude one thing: it was time to reach for a new perspective. Focus in the game. Focus in the football. It was what Lucas always said to him. It was what he needed to do and he would do. And as much as it would be difficult, it was time to learn to see David only as a friend. In the future, he would meet someone who would make him feel so pathetically in love as his teammate. Maybe when he was back in Ukraine, he would find a new love.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is it. I know it's not good enough but it's close to what I wanted to achieve when I first wrote Bernard as character. I'm sorry Davinard shippers, but it just doesn't work for me, lol.


	6. The Dream is Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It had been two days since the World Cup was over. The Brazilian National Team already had left the concentration in order to enjoy the rest of their vacations before return to their clubs across the globe.

                All that happened in the last two matches keeps crossing Oscar’s mind day and night more than he would wish. He tried so many times to understand what had happened but he couldn’t. His dream of becoming a champion had become his worst nightmare ever. A nightmare he wished he could wake up and pretend that never happened. As if that was not bad enough, there was still the situation with David. Ever since that day in the garden, everything seemed so unreal between them. Oscar remembered the time when being around the defender gave him butterflies in the stomach, but now all he could feel around him was an enormous anxiety.  
                After the Germany game, they had not spoken to each other. Everybody was too unsatisfied with the situation to even think about anything else but what would come next. It was not until the Netherlands game was over that David reached into some contact with him. When the referee whistled for the last time, automatically, they looked for each other in the field. They didn’t say a word, but they knew they didn’t need to. It was devastating that it had to end like this. Something that was supposed to be so magnificent didn’t need to end in such a disaster. But it was what it was.  
                The return to the concentration was one of the most horrible things Oscar had ever felt. The Germany match was awful, everybody knew that, but there was still some line of hope for the next game. They couldn’t be champions, but they could at least make some amends and win the third place. But after the match, everything was destroyed. There were no words left to say that could make that situation easier. They knew they had screwed things up and now they had to live with the consequences of that.   
                While they were packing and starting to say goodbye to each other, David approached Oscar in his bedroom and asked to talk to him later. Oscar knew what it meant. It was time to fix things up for good. Apparently, one blow wasn’t enough for one day.

                When Oscar reached their date spot, David was already there. Without excitation, Oscar approached the defender and kissed him hard. It was the most painful kiss he had ever experienced. David looked and felt so sad and pale. He knew he had cried for a long time before he could get in foot and think straight again. David was a great player and he knew he had done wrong lately. He knew he was going through a hard time. Maybe the hardest he had ever been to. And combined with the situation between them, it was not difficult to guess he was driving insane.  
                - I’m sorry. – Oscar said after a while.  
                - For what? –The defender replied looking a little confused.  
                - Everything.   
                - You don’t have to. None of it was your fault.  
                - It was no one’s fault and yet it was everybody’s, isn’t it?It’s something we have to live with from now on.  
                -Yeah. And I guess I can do that.   
                - Good.  
                And then there was another moment of deafening silence. It was like he was screaming at the top of his lungs but at the same time he couldn’t hear anything. Oscar wanted to say something but he didn’t know where to start. He was expecting this moment ever since their first kiss, and now that it was happening he felt numb.  
                - I’m sorry too. – David said breaking the midfielder’s thoughts.  
                - I know.  
                - No, Oscar. – said David reaching for his hands. - I’m sorry that I took so long to take an initiative. I’m sorry I’m going to Paris. – He breathed harshly - I’m sorry for both of us.  
                - I know. - Oscar said trying to smile and hold the tears. He felt helpless. – This is it, isn’t it? Where we end?  
                - I didn’t want things to be like this, Oscar. If things were different…   
                - But they’re not. – interrupted the midfielder.   
                - Please, don’t. Don’t start this. We’ve already talked about this and you know how it ended.  
                - I won’t. – replied Oscar leading his forehead in the direction of the other. - I know it’s hard for you too and that’s what breaks my heart. – Tears started to stream down his face but he didn’t matter. Only God knew when he would get the opportunity to say those things to him again. - It’s something we both have to face right now and deal with it in the best way we can. It’s gonna be hard for the both of us.   
                - Oscar, I…  
                - Please, let me finish. –Oscar said. – I just wanna to say thank you. Ever since I got to London you’ve been more than a friend to me. I would be lost without you. I learned so many things with you and I don’t mean how to order things in English but how to deal with all the difficulties I have faced since I got there. You’re wonderful, David. Anyone who says otherwise doesn’t know what it’s talking about. You’re the best person I’ve ever known and I’m so glad I got the chance to spend some time by your side. It was not enough – not even close – but I’ll always cherish it. – He grabbed the defender’s face with his hands. – I know we’re done but, please, don’t you ever forget how much you mean to me.           
                - Oh, don’t you ever say it, Oscar. – David replied nodding his head. Oscar could sense he was crying too. - We’re not done for good.  
                - What is that supposed to mean? – He pulled himself away in order to look David in the eyes.  
                - If there was one thing I’ve learned in the last few years is that you can’t predict how things are going to take place in the future. Who knows where we’re gonna be one year from now? I know I can’t ask you to wait for how things are going to be – I didn’t even think it’s possible – but we can’t never say never to things, right? – David swallowed. – As in response to your question, it means it might not be the end of us. It only depends of us in the future. There’s always hope when we want something, Oscar.–David kissed him again. For the first time in the last few days, the midfielder didn’t feel bad. The kiss wasn’t painful, but sweet and exciting like the first time in the game room. It was relieving in some level.  
                After the kiss, David left. It wasn’t like there was still something left to say anymore. For Oscar, there was no need to. All those words he had heard in that moment were everything he needed to feel better. It was true they couldn’t expect that they would wait for each other, but as David said, it all depended of them in the future. A bit of hope was sufficient for him now. Even though he knew the distance would make it harder, the moments they had spent together were something they could never erase from their memories. Maybe it would take years before they could take the chance of being this close again, but as much as it hurts, the midfielder was aware things were like this in football: you couldn’t be attached to anything or control what happens around you, especially when it comes about things you can lose. Oscar knew they weren’t the first teammates that faced the same situation. Others had fell in love with their best friends and had to be separated for a number of reasons. Maybe in the end of the line they all find other ways to deal with their broken hearts, he thought. All he could expect it was the same fate for him. At least, for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the end. Personally, I think this last chapter is my favorite. I know it's not a masterpiece but I'm proud of it. I had a lot of thoughts while I was writing it, not only about Oscar and David but about others footballers as well. Somehow, I think it's something you can relate to all of them: the departure. But as much as it sucks, I think it's always good to remember about the good stuff they left behind and hope they'll achieve a lot of great things in the future as well. And quoting a Phoenix's song, I do believe an end can be a start.
> 
> p.s.: Once more, I would like to thank Ana for introducing this ship for me. I think she doesn't know it but it really provides me great times talking about it. A special thanks to Bianca for revising every single chapter for me and still not be able to kill me when I sent the documents in a really bad timing. Thanks to Jessica and Vitória as well because they're the ones who gave me a lot of inspiration to write important parts of the story. I do love you girls very much (<3). Finally, a huge thanks to everyone who took time to read this fanfic. I hope it had been great for your guys as it was for me. You guys are awesome, don't forget it. 
> 
> Farewell, beloved readers! :)


End file.
